TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within
by wolvesfinalden
Summary: The last thing the brothers expected was to find someone who accepted them, someone that cared about them. Destiny was never a normal girl, given the gift she considers a curse, never in her life would she have imagined anything like the turtles. Though what she may not realize is that she was destined to be with them, from the very beginning.
1. Prologue: Cursed!

Hello Everyone! Excited to say finally decided to write this story down. So everyone is clear about what version of the turtles and such here is what to expect:

TMNT Series: 2003 series

Age: All of them are around 17 (yes ik originally they are around 15 but hey my story my rules )

New Character: She is around 17 but that's all I will give away about her for now.

April: Same as the original 2003 series I like to picture her at around 20

Casey: Same goes for Casey as April but I'd say he'd be around 21

Alright I think that covers most of the confusion that would happen if I didn't explain that. So enjoy my story and I hope you like it!

~wolvesfinalden

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Destiny that Lies within

Prologue: Cursed!

The night was quiet especially for a girl named Destiny. She had gone on a long walk after leaving her home to escape a rising fight between her parents. Some nights she would just walk out the door when it began. It was the best thing to do, otherwise she'd lose her mind from all the screaming and nonsense.

Tonight though she found herself out longer than usual. Normally she would have been back home around an hour ago. However tonight was different, a lot of thoughts had been clouding her mind. Thoughts about her now ex-boyfriend cheating on her. Her family, who was now slowly falling apart, all because no one would speak to each other. The only person who wasn't causing her grief was her grandmother.

Destiny sat down as she took in her surroundings. She was in the woods, not far from her home. The wind picked up a little bit as Destiny looked around at the stream and flowers.

"My dear you seem lonely."

Destiny jumped up when the voice spoke. She was faced with a woman that looked like she was in her late 20s. She had the same blonde hair as Destiny and the same blue eyes as well. The young girl could have sworn she was looking into a mirror, well an older version anyway.

"Who are you?" Destiny asked her.

"That is not of importance my dear, now I have something to give you."

Destiny was a little curious about what she was talking about but her fear took over. She then sprinted through the woods easily, grateful that she knew them so well. She came to the edge of the woods where the stream ended by a waterfall. Destiny looked back and was relieved that she no longer saw the woman. However her relief was short lived.

"Running will get you nowhere."

Destiny's eyes widened as she looked at the woman again. How the hell is this even possible? Just a minute ago she wasn't even anywhere near her.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Soon you will learn how."

Confused and frightened Destiny turned to run again but then remembered she was at the edge.

"There is nowhere to run Destiny."

"How did you know my name?"

Sadly she never got an answer. The woman formed some weird kind sphere in her hands. It glowed a light blue. Destiny was now freaking out, how was this woman doing that? She was sure she wasn't asleep. What the hell was going on?

The woman then threw the sphere at her. Destiny tried to dodge it but found herself falling off the side of the waterfall. As she fell the sphere hit her and she felt herself change. It was a little painful but Destiny didn't focus on what was going on with her body. She was more concerned about dying from the fall. Though when she hit the bottom she felt nothing. Destiny opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded in the same light blue light, the sphere was. Looking at herself she noticed she was no longer human. She had paws, a tail and fur. She rushed over to the water and saw the reflection of a lioness staring back at her. Destiny was now pissed. She looked up at the woman, who was still standing on the edge of the waterfall.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

The woman only chuckled at Destiny's outburst. Looking back at her she gave her somewhat of an answer.

"Time will tell exactly what you are meant to do young Destiny. Your fate lies within a city and there you will find that answers to which you seek."

"What are you talking about you crazy lady?!"

The woman was now slowly disappearing in front of Destiny's eyes.

"Destiny you now hold a strange kind of power. Power that was buried inside of you. I simply brought it out. Know that you are no longer the same girl you once were. This power can be a gift or a curse depending on how you use it."

"What do you mean a curse?!"

"Anyone who falls in love with you will take the same form you are in right now. You are able to revert back to your human form whenever you want. However this is not the only power you hold. That young Destiny you will have to figure out on your own. Best of luck."

The wind picked up and the woman was gone. Leaving Destiny to herself. Sure she found it kind of cool she was now half lion. Though she knew she could never tell or show anyone what had happened. Who would want her then?

Destiny looked up to the sky, wondering what the woman had meant by curse or gift. How could anything like this be a gift? Her life changed alright and now she was no longer her normal self, but a cursed version of herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Hello Everyone!**

** Here's chapter 1 for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this story, this is something I thought about a long time ago and finally decided to post it. I wrote it a while ago so the writing might not be as up to date with my recent stuff, just keep that in mind. Alright now on with the story!**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

Months went by after Destiny's encounter with the strange woman. She started to embrace the dumb curse she now had. Every night she left the house and ran through the woods in the lioness form she gained. It wasn't easy the first time but now she ran with ease, like she had always been this way.

Life went on for her as she graduated high school. Her parents fought every now and again but no much anymore. They seemed to just avoid each other all together without much as giving the other the time of day. Destiny thought they would just end their relationship but it never happened. So she just ignored it all together as well.

The sun was now setting as Destiny sat on the porch watching some cars go by. She pet one of the cats that she came to care for. Until she noticed a strange truck go by the house. She heard a young girl scream and the men yelled for her to be quiet.

Destiny jumped up and headed for the truck, trying to stay hidden from the men. She got up close enough to see a girl around maybe fifteen, trying to free herself from the men. They hit her a few times before she stopped fighting back. Destiny couldn't take any more of it so she decided to fight back. Staying hidden in the shadows of some of the trees nearby, she managed to knock out three of the men by hitting the right pressure points. When she got to the man holding the girl she did the same and helped the girl.

"Go ahead and run there is an older couple down the street. They'll help you get back home okay."

The girl nodded and thanked Destiny, then ran down the street as fast as she could. Watching the girl get out of sight Destiny decided to make herself disappear as well but before she could, she was grabbed from behind. Fighting back Destiny kicked back and tried to flip the guy over but it didn't work. He was too heavy for her. The guy then took advantage of the situation and hit her on the head. Destiny felt herself fall to the ground. Then she felt herself getting picked up and thrown into the truck.

As the doors shut, she struggled to keep awake. Though even with her best efforts, she wasn't able to fight it off. Soon her world became black as she fell forward, wondering exactly where they were going to take her.

Destiny woke back up in the truck what seemed like a few hours later. Her vision was a little blurred but after a few moments it became clear. She looked around and noticed she was alone in the truck. She had to get out of there, no way in hell was she going to let them take her without a fight.

Destiny looked around but found nothing she could use to get the door open. So she resorted to her other form. She changed into the lioness and started to pound into the door, hoping she was strong enough to open the door. It wasn't working but Destiny didn't want to stop so she took a step back, closed her eyes, and braced herself. She felt power surge throughout her body. She shot open her eyes and charged at the door one last time. When she made contact with the door it flung out along with her.

Landing on her paws she looked back satisfied then looked ahead to figure out where she was. She walked a few steps before she realized where she was.

"You have got to be kidding me. They drove out to New York City?"

Frustrated Destiny ran a few blocks trying to find a place to change back. She passed by a few allies before she found one that looked pretty deserted. She ran in and managed to change herself back. She was about to walk out when she heard strange voices.

"I don't know how you managed to escape the truck but it won't happen again."

Destiny was now trapped by the same people that kidnapped her. Although this time she got a better look at the thugs. She noticed what looked like a dragon tattoo all colored purple. Destiny backed up to the wall now realizing just how exhausted she was. No longer did she have the energy to fight back to these idiotic men.

The men laughed as they got out some weapons and walked towards to her. They knew they had her and were enjoying seeing her frightened. However before they could touch her someone attacked the group followed by a few others. There was three of them attacking them from the shadows like Destiny had done back at her home. Destiny was impressed but didn't have time to enjoy it.

"Hello doll. Your coming with me."

He grabbed her and pulled her towards himself. Slowly he backed away from the fighting pulling her along with him. Destiny tried to fight him but she was still exhausted from her earlier efforts.

"Going somewhere?"

The man looked over to the dark corner of the alley. He didn't see anyone and neither did Destiny but she could sense someone was there.

"Let the girl go."

"No way! This is my property!"

"Hey! I'm no one's property you dirt bag!"

Destiny kicked her foot back and hit the man in the knee. He loosened his grip on her and Destiny took that chance to try and get away but before she could the man slapped her across the face. She screamed out a little bit out of shock.

"You little bitch!"

Before he could strike her again he was taken down.

"Get out of here!"

The man left running and was followed by the other men. Destiny looked over to her saviors and smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"Who were they?"

Before Destiny could answer she felt herself falling. Her body shut down, she was too tired and her strength left her. She felt herself being caught by one of them before she blacked out once again.

As the girl passed out the older brother caught her and was no longer concealed in the shadows. The one that caught her was a giant sized turtle. He wore a blue mask and swords on his back. He looked over to the other three who also revealed themselves out of the shadows. Same as the blue turtle only one wore a red mask, with sais on his belt, another wore a purple mask with a bo staff strapped to his back, and the last one wore an orange mask with nunchucks on his belt.

"Is she alright Leo?" the purple masked turtle asked.

"Yeah she's fine Don, I think she was just exhausted." Leo told his brother.

"What should we do? Bring her to the lair?" the red masked turtle asked.

"We don't have any other choice Raph. We can just leave her in the streets, they might come back for her." Leo told him.

"If you say so." Raph replied.

Leo then scooped up the girl, while Don and the orange masked turtle, Mikey, removed the manhole cover. They jumped down first and Leo followed, with Raph behind him. They walked for a few minutes before they reached their home.

"Welcome home my sons." A voice greeted them.

"Hello Master Splinter." They all replied.

Master Splinter walked forward revealing his rat self and saw the girl Leo was carrying.

"Leonardo why do you have a human?"

"She was attacked by those thugs, the purple dragons."

"Put her over on the couch Leonardo."

Leo followed his master's orders and laid her down on the couch. While his brothers followed him. Leo sat beside her while Don examined her. She was fine just a few bruises on her body not including the huge bruise that was now forming on her face.

"Hey Mikey go get some ice and put it in a rag or something. She looks a little swelled on her face."

Mikey ran over to their kitchen area and began to rummage for some ice. Leo then looked at the bruise the man caused by slapping her so hard. He was furious at the man when he did it and hoped he had a few to match.

"Here Don." Mikey said as he came with the ice.

"Thanks Mikey."

Don then walked over and handed the ice to his older brother. Leo was a little confused but took the ice anyway. Then he placed it on the girl's swollen bruise. He felt bad for her, they all had no idea how long she had been running from them. Leo looked to his brothers then back to the girl. He knew what they were all thinking, the same question burned in his mind too. How was she going to react to them?


	3. Chapter 2: Truth Hurts

**Hello Everyone!**

** Welcome back and I hope you guys like the story so far! I know the new character might be strange but I hope you all warm up to her soon. Now on with the story!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 2: Truth Hurts**

Destiny began to wake up after finally recovering from her exhaustion. She began to get up when pain suddenly hit her. Her hand immediately went to her face, where she felt her cheek. It was swollen and without a doubt bruised. Then the girl turned her attention to her surroundings. She was on a couch with a mass off TVs in front of her. Turning around she saw different entries in the place and a pool of some sorts in the middle with a bridge over top. It was a big and strange place, never before had she seen anything like it.

After looking around she stretched out and turned to a sitting position. Destiny was having trouble remembering exactly where she was. She remembered the goons that kidnapped her from her house, then escaping the truck. However she couldn't piece the last part together. When she closed her eyes and saw an alley way. Turning around to find the same idiots that kidnapped her. Then it hit her. She was saved, by whoever was in the shadows.

"They must have taken me back to their home." She commented to herself.

"Indeed we did." A voice called back to her.

"Who are you? And why help me?"

Destiny turned around and noticed that whoever had spoken was hiding themselves in the shadows once again.

"If you stay hidden I won't be able to thank you properly either. Why don't you come out of hiding?" Destiny called back to them.

The voice laughed a little at her words.

"Only if you promise you won't freak out or anything. I'm not exactly human looking nor are my brothers or sensei."

Destiny was a little surprised at what he said. Though she was curious and interested at the same time. After all she wasn't exactly all human anymore either. This could be her one chance to meet someone who would understand her.

"I promise, I'm not exactly normal either."

The figure then revealed himself. Destiny looked him over and saw that the voice was a turtle. She smiled now understanding what he had meant by not human. A giant mutant turtle with a blue mask, katanas strapped to his back and other ninja attire. That wasn't exactly what you would call normal but hey she couldn't complain much. After all she had a curse casted on her and was now half lion.

"Wow now you are interesting."

Destiny then got up and walked over to the turtle. She noticed how surprised he looked but she just ignored it.

"Thank you for saving me back there. Though you never said why you bothered to help me anyway. I mean you could have been seen by them and it seems like that is the last thing on your mind. So why go out of your way?"

The turtle smiled at her and then put his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't stand by and watch others get attacked like that. Besides those guys were purple dragons, we had heard about them before and now I think I understand why they are such a threat."

"Oh really? So what you're like some kind of masked ninja super hero?"

"Now that sounds awesome! I like her already Leo!" a voice called out with excitement.

Destiny turned around and saw another turtle, wearing an orange mask running for them. The girl turned back to the blue masked turtle and noticed he wasn't too happy about the other's comment.

"Oh so your name's Leo is it?" Destiny asked him mockingly.

He looked over to her and smiled back.

"Leonardo actually but everyone just calls me Leo."

"Hmm interesting and who is that bundle of joy?" Destiny asked Leo, pointing over to the brother running at them.

"Michelangelo or as we like to call him Mikey." Leo told her.

"Yeah the fun turtle!" Mikey said as he reached Destiny. "So you really aren't at all freaked out by any of this?"

"Of course not. It's not the strangest thing I have ever seen before."

Mikey then did a flip in front of her and then ran off once again.

"Don! Raph! Come out and meet…" Mikey paused then looked over to the girl.

Destiny caught on to what Mikey was looking for and answered him.

"It's Destiny."

"Destiny! Come out and meet Destiny!" Mikey finished calling out to the other two.

"Sorry about Mikey, seems like he's a little too excited about all of this." Leo told her.

"Oh its fine, it's cute actually."

Leo smiled then looked back over to Mikey to see he was now joined by his other brothers, Raph and Don.

"The one in the purple mask is Donatello or Don for short and the one in the red mask is Raphael or Raph for short."

"Okay got it thanks Leo."

The other then joined up with Leo and Destiny. All excited about interacting with a human for the first time.

"If you don't mind me asking but why were those men chasing you?" Don asked her.

Destiny paused for a moment remembering once again what all had happened. Then she looked to Donatello.

"Well it's a long story. When I was outside of my home I noticed the truck but ignored it. Then I heard a little girl scream so I ran up towards the truck but stayed hidden as I went. When I got to the truck they had a girl around fifteen and were trying to get her in the truck. I took each one out one at a time staying hidden so I wasn't caught. I was able to help the girl escape. However they caught me off guard and knocked me out, taking me instead."

"Wait you can fight in the shadows?" Mikey questioned the girl.

"Yeah something an old friend taught me."

"So how did you escape the truck?" Raph asked.

This was what Destiny didn't want to tell. Sure they were different themselves but would they accept her? Maybe they would actually understand her better. After all they were a little more different than she was.

"Well that's something I'd have to show you. You see I'm not exactly normal myself either boys."

The turtles looked at her in confusion. She looked normal and nothing about her struck them as strange, not in the way they were anyway.

Leo walked a little closer to Destiny and faced the girl.

"We'll understand, whatever you have to say or show us."

His brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Alright boys, if you say so. I do have to tell you first that there was nothing in the truck I could use to open the door. So I had to resort to my other form."

They all watched her as a light surrounded her and she began to change. They could tell she was changing but couldn't see what to. The bluish light made her too bright to see any part of her. When the light vanished, in Destiny's place was a lioness. The lioness had her blue eyes and was a light cream colored fur. There was something else that they noticed about her, below her right eye was a swirl mark with shaded the color of blue.

The turtles were shocked but not in a bad way at all.

"Woah! That is soo cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's very fascinating." Don said walking over to her.

Raph just smirked at her form. He was impressed about her other self. She looked more threatening now.

"How did this happen Destiny? Where you born this way?" Leo asked her.

Destiny shook her head. Then began to explain what had happened the night she was in the woods. The strange woman that appeared and then vanished, throwing a magic ball at her causing her to change into this form.

"Though there was something that always bugged me about that night."

"What's that?" Leo asked her.

"She said that what she gave me could be a curse or gift. Depending on how I used the power. However how could something like this be a gift? I always thought it was a curse especially the costs that came with it."

"It doesn't seem like it's a curse to me." Raph commented.

"Yeah I mean you seem like you're the superhero." Mikey told her.

Mikey's commented made her laugh a bit. After all that is what she told them in the first place.

"I don't mean to pry but what are the consequences you were talking about?" Don asked her.

Destiny turned to Donatello.

"Well, from what she told me anyone that falls in love with me will develop the same kind of form I just had. Though that was all she told me. After she said that she just vanished into thin air. I never saw her again."

The brothers all looked at each other puzzled. Donatello then walked over to Destiny as she started to turn back to her human self.

"Well still I think it's a gift. After all something like this doesn't happen to everyone besides." Don paused as Destiny looked back at him. "It was because of that form that you were able to escape them, not to mention meet us."

Destiny was shocked, she never thought about it that way before.

"My dear, Donatello is right. This is a gift, and you must use this gift wisely." An elder voice said.

Destiny looked up ahead and saw what looked like a giant rat, wearing a brown robe and a walking stick. He approached Destiny and put his paw on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"This power can be used to protect those dear to you. Not to mention yourself."

"You're right but may I ask what's your name?"

"So sorry Destiny I am Master Splinter, and I see you have met my sons."

Destiny nodded as the brothers gathered around.

"Alright you know my story, so mind if I ask what yours is?" Destiny asked looking a little curious.

Master Splinter chuckled at the girl's question, he was beginning to like this girl.

"Yes, of course dear. Our story started with a young man named Yoshi."

Destiny listened as the giant rat explained how Yoshi had lived in Japan and Master Splinter was his pet rat. Yoshi lived a happy life along with his love, Tang Shen, though as fate would have it she was killed, leaving Yoshi and Splinter alone. Yoshi then moved to New York, which Destiny didn't get a reason why but she didn't want to ask if he didn't want to say. During that time a man named Shredder came and killed Yoshi, leaving Splinter alone.

Splinter explained that he took to the sewers and made a home there. One day he was looking for food when he noticed a boy carrying a glass jar of four baby turtles. He didn't think anything of it and went on his way, however they got his attention again when he saw another boy knock the jar out of the little boy's hands. The jar broke and the turtles were sent down a little stream of water into the sewers. When Splinter got there, he found the turtles covered in some green ooze.

He took them in as his own and took him to his home. The next day they had all doubled in size, including himself. They kept changing to the point they were human like. Master Splinter decided to teach them Martial Arts, as a way to defend themselves from the world above.

"Quite a story you have there but a pretty neat one if you ask me." Destiny said to them.

They all looked at her with a smile, when she said this to them.

"Thank you, Destiny." Splinter said to her.

Mikey then began jumping up and down for some unknown reason. Destiny started laughing at Mikey's actions, while the brothers just shook their heads.

"Mikey what the hell are you jumping for already!?" Raph shouted at his younger brother.

The youngest turtle ignored his brother's words and ran over to Master Splinter, still showing all of his energy.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!"

"What is it Michelangelo?" Splinter patiently asked.

"Can we keep her? Please, pretty please?" Mikey begged his father as he pointed over to Destiny.

Destiny was confused by Mikey's question. He wanted her to stay? She couldn't remember the last time she felt wanted.

"Now Michelangelo, don't forget she probably has a home waiting for her. Remember she was kidnapped after all." Master Splinter told his son.

Mikey looked a little down at his father's words and then looked back over to Destiny wondering what she had to say about it.

"I'm going to be honest and say that I didn't have a good life where I was living but I should at least go home. That way they know I'm okay." Destiny admitted.

Leo looked over to the girl. He caught the sadness in her voice and wondered why she said it that way. Did she not want to return home?

"It's your choice child. I want you to know though that you are always welcome here." Splinter told the girl with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Master Splinter."

Destiny went to leave but was stopped by the oldest turtle. She looked up at him confused and wondering what he was doing.

"I'll go with you." Leo said to her.

"Leo you don't have to. I'm sure I'll figure out how to get home, I'll be fine." Destiny told him.

Truthfully she didn't want him to worry for her sake. She would be fine and could track her way back home, hopefully. Then Destiny looked over at the brothers and the master.

"It's okay Destiny, it would ease my mind if he were to company you home. Not to mention I'm sure the boys would like to keep in touch with you." Splinter said cheerfully.

Destiny smiled again as she watched the other three agree with his words. Leo then put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look in his direction. He winked at her and then motioned for them to leave. She nodded and waved goodbye to her new friends.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you guys liked it. If you guys like the story please feel free to follow it, I will be updating this story as well and hopefully til the end. Thank you guys and I will see you next time!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	4. Chapter 3: No Longer Alone

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thank you for those of you taking time to read this story. It means a lot to me guys so thank you so much. If you like this story please fav/follow it or even a review would be awesome. So enough from me and on with the story.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 3: No Longer Alone**

The two reached the outskirts of the city within a half an hour. Destiny then lead the way back to her home, turning herself into her lioness self. She made sure Leo could keep up as she ran ahead into the woods. Leo followed her through the trees as they made their way back to her home.

It was almost an hour when they reached her home. She looked ahead to the house she had been taken from. Thinking about what had happened pissed her off but in the end she was grateful for it. She then changed back to her human self as Leo appeared beside her.

"You seem tense, something wrong?" Leo asked her.

"No, I don't think so." She answered.

Leo wasn't convinced but decided to push it aside. He didn't want to push her to tell him anything, after all they had only just met.

"Before I forget, here." Leo said handing her what looked like a little turtle shell. "It's our shell cell, it's a way to keep in contact with us."

Destiny smiled and took the turtle com.

"Thank you Leo."

Leo nodded and then went to leave, until he felt her grab his arm. Shocked Leo looked back to her wondering what she was doing.

"I'm sorry Leo, I know you want to go back home but.." Destiny trailed off.

She had felt selfish for asking him this but she needed to know that someone was with her.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Could you come with me? I'm not going in right away, there is something I have to see and I'd feel better if I had someone else with me." She finally admitted.

"Sure Destiny, if it would make you feel better."

Leo was really curious now, something about this place made her feel uneasy. This was something he never would imagine feeling when he came back home.

Destiny then headed to the house with Leo close behind. They stayed in the shadows of the trees as they approached the house. Destiny then spotted a window they could see into without being noticed. She signaled Leo to come over, which he didn't hesitate.

When the two peered into the window they saw her parents in the living room. Destiny watched looking for some sign that they actually did care for her. As she was waiting she heard the phone ring and saw her mother pick it up. Faintly she could her the conversation.

"So your daughter goes missing and you don't even bother looking?!" a voice yelled over the phone.

Destiny smiled when she recognized her grandmother's voice. That woman had always loved and cared about her, no matter what she did.

"She's 18, she can take care of herself, besides it's nice without her around here. We don't even have to fight anymore to make her leave. It's finally peaceful here." Her mother said coldly.

"I can't believe you! You are going to regret this one day!" Her grandmother yelled over the phone.

Her mother then hung up the phone and looked over to her father. They both smiled and laughed and then moved to the kitchen. The entire scene made Destiny freeze in her place.

Leo on the other hand had millions of thoughts running through his head. He was pissed off at these people who dared called themselves parents! Their daughter was missing! Yet they didn't even bother to look for her. He had also heard the voice on the other line and wondered who it was but at the same time didn't care. At least they cared about Destiny.

"Bastards. I knew it." Destiny whispered angrily.

Leo heard her and then noticed tears falling from her eyes. She turned away from the window and sat up against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"Leo, deep down I knew. I knew that they didn't want me. I was just dumb enough to believe that maybe, just maybe they would care enough to try and find me."

Destiny felt stupid, she knew for years that her parents wanted her gone. Though she thought it was just her being paranoid. Tears fell freely down her face and she felt bad that her new friend had to see all of this.

Leo pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. He couldn't believe parents could be so cruel to their own children.

"Destiny it's okay. You're not dumb, if anyone is it's them. A parent is supposed to support their children, not abandon them or make them leave."

Destiny hugged him back thanking him for his kind words and actions. She didn't want to think what she would have done if she was all alone. It was a few minutes before Destiny calmed down and they finally separated.

"Come on Destiny. You're coming back with me." Leo said to her.

She was shocked when he said that to her. Did he really want her to go back with him?

"You want me to go back?"

"Of course. We'll be your family now, you won't be alone anymore."

She couldn't believe he was saying this to her. Could she really finally not be all alone? She was about to accept when she remembered something she had to do, before she left.

"Thank you Leo, but there is something I have to do before I go."

Leo was confused at first but he didn't have time to think, since Destiny grabbed his arm and started heading off into the woods again. He let her lead the way still wondering where they were going.

"Hey Des, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

In a few minutes they came to another house. Destiny walked up to it and peeked through the window. She saw her grandmother sitting at the kitchen table, she was talking on the phone. She couldn't make out what she was saying but she could see the sadness on her face.

"Leo you wait here. I have to let my grandmother know I'm okay and that I'm leaving."

"Alright."

He understood now that this must have been the voice on the other line of the phone.

Destiny walked over and went inside the house. When she got inside she looked over to her grandmother. She watched as her grandma dropped the phone and ran over to her, locking the girl in a hug. Destiny tried to calm her down but in the end just let her get it all out. When she finally did Destiny got questions thrown at her right and left.

"Hold on Grandma, it's a long story I basically got kidnapped after helping a little girl escape. Then when I was able to escape the truck I found myself in the city."

Her grandma nodded and then smiled at her. Destiny was confused to why she was smiling like that.

"How about you tell your turtle friend to come inside before he gets spotted." She said with a little laugh.

"How did you-"

"I spotted him in the window a few minutes ago."

Destiny sighed and then went outside to tell Leo he had been founded out.

"Leo."

The turtle then popped his head out and walked over to the girl.

"Ready already?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head no.

"My grandmother says to get inside before you get found out."

Leo was surprised. Did Destiny tell her grandmother about him and his brothers? He got a little angry with her then.

"You told her?!" he lowly yelled.

Density then looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"No Leo, I wouldn't tell anyone about you guys okay. I know it's important to keep it a secret but she spotted you in the window a few minutes ago."

Leo then felt awful for yelling at her like that.

"Sorry Des."

She laughed and then took his hand, leading the turtle into her grandmother's house.

"Hello there!"

Leo looked over and saw he was greeted by her grandmother. She didn't freak out over him or try to harm him, like he thought she might. Then he mentally slapped himself for thinking that, this woman cared deeply for Destiny, she wouldn't harm her friend.

"Hello." He said shyly.

"Don't worry dear, I won't tell a soul. After all who would believe me."

She then sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for them to sit with her.

"Now tell me how you two met."

Destiny explained how they had rescued her and how she met the other turtles and Master Splinter. She also told her about the incident at her home and how she had heard her on the other line of the phone.

"I see, I'm sorry about your parents dear. I disappointed and angry with them for tossing you aside like that."

"Thank you for caring about me."

"You are my grandchild I will always care for you."

Destiny then remembered why she came here in the first place.

"I wanted to come here because I wanted you to know that I was safe. Also I'm going back with him, they said I was welcomed there and Leo offered for me to stay there."

Her grandmother nodded and then looked to the turtle.

"Take good care of her, what was it again, Leonardo?"

Leo nodded.

"She is a kind girl and I know about her little gift. Keep her safe and don't be shy to visit me!"

The turtled smiled at her last words. He then looked at Destiny who was smiling as well, no longer looking upset or scared, like she did when they approached her home.

"I promise, I'll keep her safe."

"Good, now you best get going. They'll be waiting for you two."

"Thank you Grandma, I love you."

She got up and hugged her grandmother, who didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"And I love you."

The two parted and waved goodbye as Leo and Destiny left the house. Making their way back to their family.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again if you like it please fav/follow. Thank you for reading guys and I will see you next time.**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	5. Chapter 4: Finally Home

**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome back and thank you for those of you who have left me reviews and started following/favorite this story. It means a lot to me guys so thank you for that and now let's get to the story!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 4: Finally Home**

Leo and Destiny made it back into the city an hour after leaving her grandmother's house. In the time Leo called home with the shell cell, letting them know he was on his way home and he had a surprise for them. Destiny giggled when he called, she thought he was going to tell them but he thought it would be more fun if he let it be a surprise.

The two made their way to the rooftops, figuring it would be faster to take. They had a peaceful run on the rooftops and managed to make it to the manhole. Leo lifted it up and allowed her to slip down first. He followed close behind, moving the lid back over before he jumped down.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Destiny commented.

"You will in time, I'm still impressed with your grandmother." Leo laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Her detecting me, I thought I just slipped up but as I thought about it she couldn't unless she sensed I was there. Not only that she acted the way you did when we all met."

"Hmm, I thought it was weird but nothing ever really got passed her. I didn't even realize she knew about the curse until she said something. No one could really get anything by her."

"Sounds like Master Splinter."

"Yeah I guess so."

They had walked up to the entrance to the liar, by the end of their talk. Leo smiled and signaled for her to wait where she was. She nodded and waited for Leo to give her a sign to come in.

Leo on the other hand walked in and was greeted by his brothers. Mikey was straight to the point, already asking what the surprise was. While the other two asked if Destiny was okay. The leader smiled at his brothers.

"I have to show you the surprise and Destiny is fine but you don't have to take my word for it."

The brothers were confused, they all waited for him to hold his shell cell out, thinking she was on the other line. They didn't expect what had happened next.

Destiny had heard Leo's cue and entered the liar. She felt her stomach get butterflies as she walked in, wondering what they would say.

"Destiny!" they all called out.

Mikey was the first to get to her tackling the poor girl to the ground.

"Mikey! Careful!" Leo yelled to his brother, worrying that she had gotten hurt.

"It's fine." Destiny reassured.

Don and Raph then joined in on the hug, asking why she was back and what happened. Though before she could answer, all heads turned when they heard Master Splinter chime in.

"I thought you had gone home child." He said confused.

"I did but…" she trailed off not wanting to remember what had happened.

Leo noticed the look on her face. He didn't want to see her upset again. It made him angry to see her like that.

"When we got there, turned out her parents wanted her gone." Leo finished for the girl.

Master Splinter and the other three turtles looked at them in shock.

"Leonardo what do you mean? I'm sure they wanted her back, perhaps you got the wrong idea." Master Splinter said, he didn't want to imagine this to be true.

"If only that were true." Destiny whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Her parents got a call, when her mother answered we could hear the entire conversation. Her grandmother was on the other line demanding to know if they were looking for her. Her mother said she wasn't looking, that she was eighteen and could take care of herself. Apparently her parents had been trying to get her to leave for a while now."

When Leo finished, the old rat couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could any parent be so cruel? If any one of his sons went missing, he would search for them until they were found. Never would he want to intentionally make them leave.

The other brothers had the same reaction. Don couldn't understand why they would want her to leave. It wasn't like she was at an unreasonable age to live at home. It didn't add up right in the poor turtle's head.

Raph became pissed at her parents. These people were really that selfish? Sure he had just met her but she gave him no reason to not like her, in fact she gave them all every reason to like her. She was different like them, accepted them the way they were, didn't freak out when she met them, and without being asked promised to keep them a secret. As far as Raph was concerned it was their loss, he slowly smiled, she belonged with them now.

Mikey didn't think much about it just hugged Destiny again. He couldn't believe that they wouldn't want her around but at the same time was kind of glad. If they didn't want her then the five of them would happily take her.

"If it's alright with you Master Splinter, I told her she could stay with us." Leo said to his master.

"Of course she can stay here." He replied.

The master walked over to the girl and smiled. After Mikey had let go of her, Splinter brought her into a hug. The turtles smiled at their father, he wasn't very accepting of people but she was an exception.

"You don't have to worry child, you're home." Splinter told her.

Leo smiled at the scene, ever since they rescued her he secretly wanted her to stay with them. It wasn't the way he had wanted it to turn out but he was grateful for it. She looked more at home here than she did when she returned to that house.

After they all welcomed her to her new home, Master Splinter realized that they didn't exactly have an extra room for her, however he knew there was one room that had plenty of room for her. As a father he knew he might not like it but knew they were all old enough to take care of themselves.

"Leonardo may I speak with you for a moment."

Leo nodded and followed Master Splinter into his room. The turtled kneeled in front of his master, while question raced through his mind.

"Destiny will need a place to sleep and we don't have another spare room. Though your room is big enough for two, so if you don't mind my son could she stay with you?"

The turtle was kind of shocked at his question. He didn't think anything of it, after all she needed a place to stay and he felt he was responsible for her. How could he refuse?

"No master I don't mind. I feel she is my responsibility, since I was the one who brought her here and then brought her back once again."

"Alright then, let her know then."

Leo nodded and exited his master's room. He looked over and saw Destiny with Don, looking over some of his inventions. He made his way over to the two.

"This is really impressive Don. Quite the genius aren't you?"

"Awe, thanks. I'm still trying to improve some of this stuff but so far so good."

Destiny giggled at Don's embarrassment until she felt someone approaching them. She turned and was face to face with Leo.

"Mind if I talk to you?" Leo asked her.

"Course not."

She then waved bye to Don and followed Leo. They walked to the floor above and entered a room. Looking around she noticed a couple of books about swords and ninjitsu. The room wasn't messing at all, very clean. She was actually impressed seeing how big the room actually was. Along with the bed there was a couch and there was still a lot of room left.

"This was my room."

Destiny looked at him a little confused.

"What do you mean was?"

"Well starting now it's yours too."

Now the girl was even more confused. Did Splinter really not mind this at all? Though when she thought about it, she realized he must not because they were all around eighteen. Old enough to take care of themselves and make their own decisions.

"Oh so you and I are sharing?"

"Yup, unless you don't want to that is."

Destiny shook her head, truthfully she didn't care where she slept. They could have put her on the couch by the TV for all she cared.

"Nope I don't mind at all Leo. I really don't care where you guys put me, so long as it doesn't bother any of you."

The girl noticed Leo was a little surprised by what she said but she let it slide.

"You're really carefree aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess so, I've always been like that."

Destiny watched Leo go and sit on his bed, he motioned for her to come sit as well. She followed and sat beside the turtle. Even if they only met a few hours ago, it felt like she knew him much longer. It made it easier to adjust to living here now.

"You know, I'm actually glad I'm staying with you Leo."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well seems like we got to know each other better. I haven't really spent much time with the others at all. Plus you know more about me then the rest do right now, so if I need to talk to you about it, I won't have to go very far."

Destiny smiled up at him, which caused the turtle to smile at her too. Then he got up and grabbed some blankets, he looked over to her again.

"I don't have another bed other than the couch, so you have two choices as to where you sleep."

"So the floor or the couch right?"

He laughed at her question which made Destiny really confused. She wasn't kidding, she couldn't think of two other places than that. So why was Leo laughing?

"More like you can sleep on the couch or here with me. I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor."

Destiny blushed a little, she didn't expect that answer. She looked over at the couch and thought it was nice to sit on but she wasn't sure about sleeping. When she couldn't think about what to say, Leo spoke up again.

"If you want me to be honest, the couch might not be a good choice. I'm only saying because I've actually fallen asleep there before, not as comfy as you would think."

"Oh I see."

"I really don't mind Des, unless you don't want to."

"No I just didn't want to impose or anything."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed.

He then added another blanket to his bed along with a pillow. Leo then looked back to her asking if she wanted another pillow or blanket. She shook her head no saying that it was fine. She looked back towards the door and noticed she didn't hear anyone out in the main room. Looking back to Leo's clock she figured out why. It was almost two in the morning.

"Come on, we should get some sleep. We both had a long day, or night I should say."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Destiny crawled into the bed, while Leo removed his swords and mask. Once they were removed and placed at the opposite wall he crawled in with her. They said good night and closed their eyes. Destiny couldn't help but smile, she had only spent a little time here but she already felt like this was her home. Before sleep took her one thought ran through her mind.

_'After eighteen long years, I finally feel like I'm home.'_ A smile crept on her face at the thought._ 'I'm finally home.'_

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think. IF you haven't yet and like the story go ahead and fav/follow this story so you know when the next chapters are up. Thank you guys and I will see you next chapter.**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	6. Chapter 5: Enter April O'neal

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait, the chapter was done but I couldn't find the time to get it uploaded until tonight. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and now onto the story.**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 5: Enter April O'Neal**

A month flew by since Destiny moved in with the turtles. Master Splinter took it upon himself to teach her some of the martial arts skills he had acquired and taught his sons. The master was surprised at how fast she learned it, every day he saw improvement in her fighting styles. Having her only replying that her friend had taught her some basic moves, in case she ever needed it.

The brothers all quickly grew fond of her, if they hadn't already. Don often had her, help him out with some of his inventions, to the purple masked turtle's delight she knew a lot. The girl every now and then went to the surface to get some air, bringing back some books for her and Don to go through or even pizza for them to eat that night.

Raph would often spar with her, to help her practice her skills only finding out she was a worthy opponent. He even lost his temper at one point but was quickly calmed down by Destiny, much to everyone's surprise.

Mikey loved the fact that Destiny also loved reading comic books. The two would go off on a rant about one issue to the next and Des would also try and find new issues for them to read. If they weren't reading issues, they would end up playing video games for hours.

Then there was Leo. While staying with him they found themselves talking a lot during the night before they finally went to bed themselves. One night they accidently stayed up the entire night talking about Destiny's past and Leo talking about some of the crazy things he and his brothers did when they were little. Leo was growing fonder of her as the days went by. Though he only thought of it as just becoming closer to her as a friend.

"So what was this about the rat eating machine?" Destiny asked looking back over at Don.

"It only happened once but it destroyed our other home. It was actually a few days before we met you. They went after Master Splinter but we managed to fight them off. Though I'm afraid there might be more out there somewhere." Don explained.

"I see. Well we could wire that thing up so it back tracks to where it originally came from."

"I was just thinking that myself." Don said.

Destiny then jumped up from the couch and walked over to Donnie's work station. Mikey had just finished a game with her and the turtle decided to head towards the kitchen where Raph and Leo were.

"Hey Mikey, though you were playing a game with Des." Leo said.

"Yeah I was then her and Don were talking about that weird machine we delt with a while back. Something about wiring it so it goes somewhere?" Mikey said not sure what they said exactly.

Raph just looked at Mikey with an annoyed expression.

"They want to do what with that thing?" he asked, trying to get a straight answer from his brother.

Leo on the other hand caught on to what Mikey was trying to say and what the two were doing.

"Sounds like they're going to find out where it came from. That way we can get rid of them at the source." Leo answered.

"Oh so we're finally going to do something about those pests." Raph said sarcastically.

"You knew there wasn't much we could do Raph." Leo said with a little annoyance.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he left the kitchen area.

Leo shook his head at Raph's actions. He was getting better now that Destiny was here. His brother didn't seem as angry as he used to be.

"Done!" the girl and turtle both shouted together.

They had the machine running and it was starting to move. Don grabbed his bag, while Destiny ran after it as it began to leave the lair. Don managed to get a word out to his brothers before following quickly behind Destiny.

"Guys! Quick we got the machine running! Hurry up!" Don yelled.

The other three heard and all ran after Donnie and Des. Leo came up behind Don first followed by Mikey and Raph close behind. Des was hot on the trail of the machine, in her lioness form. She was incredibly fast that even the turtles had trouble.

Though Don noticed that she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, watching intently.

"What's it doing?!" Donnie called down to her.

"I'm not entirely sure." She admitted.

She was wondering that herself it seemed that it was trying to go through the wall somehow. It wasn't until Don said something that she finally realized what it was trying to do.

"Des get away from there!" Don yelled.

Leo then grabbed her and pulled her towards him. However before she was completely out of the way the gas from the pipe hit her eyes, causing her to yowl out in pain. Destiny snarled as she tried to wipe it away from her now blinded eyes.

"Is she alright?!" Don yelled back.

Leo tried to examine her but Destiny sunk into her lion instincts and began to snarl as she continued to paw at her eyes.

"I think she got blinded by it Donnie!" Leo called back up to Don.

Mikey and Raph made their way over to her, seeing if they would be of any help. Though Des wouldn't let them near her.

"Donnie! You and Mikey go on ahead and follow that thing! Raph and I will help Des!" he told the brother as he kneeled down next to the lioness.

"Alright! Be careful with her!" Don yelled back.

Then the two turtles went on ahead leaving their brothers with Destiny.

"Do you think she'll be alright Donnie?" Mikey asked with concern in his voice.

Looking back Don could see the worry in his little brother's eyes. He smiled back at him.

"Don't worry Mikey she'll be okay. We have to focus on following that machine now. They'll catch up in no time." He reassured him.

Though Donnie was trying to convince himself the same exact thing.

Back with the others, Raph was holding down the lioness while Leo was trying to clean out her eyes. At the moment Destiny couldn't understand what was happening, her human mind had lost control the second she was startled and couldn't see. Only when Raph held her down did she realize what was going on and tried not to fight back.

Leo was trying his best to clean out the girl's eyes. She wasn't fighting back anymore which made it a lot easier for him to help her. They found some water and the leader did his best to flush out her eyes.

"Any luck there Leo?" Raph asked his brother.

"Yeah, she should be able to see now." He answered his brother. Then he looked down to Destiny. "Des, can you see now?"

At first Destiny only saw blurs but as she blinked her eyes a few more times, everything began to clear up. She then saw Leo beside her and Raph on top of her.

"Yeah I can." She answered.

Raph then got off of her and Leo stood up. Destiny got up herself and faced the two.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry about the craziness earlier." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Raph reassured her.

"Yeah come on we'll have to catch up to Donnie and Mikey. Hopefully they were able to catch up to the thing."

Raph and Destiny both nodded. Then Leo took the lead and ran down the tunnel the younger brothers had took. Raph and Destiny followed close behind him but when they were forced to stop when they saw two tunnels.

"Well which one?" Raph asked with a hostile tone.

Destiny then went up front and began to sniff the air. She could smell the traces of the two turtles' scents around the area and tried to figure out which way they had taken. She stopped at the left tunnel and noticed they scent trail led that way.

"This way!" Destiny yelled as she sprinted ahead.

The older brothers quickly followed the lioness as she led the way through the tunnel.

Donnie and Mikey had managed to keep up with the machine as they ran recklessly through the sewers. Though they had to stop in their tracks when something burst through the wall.

"Um what was that?" Mikey asked with a little fear in his voice.

"That would be more of them." Donnie answered as a horde of the machines came at them.

The two turtles started to fight them off. Mikey got out his nunchucks and began knocking them out left and right. While Don got out his bo staff and batted them away, trying to hit them to the walls so they would smash apart.

_'This is bad there's too many of them for just the two of us to take on.'_ Donnie thought.

Each time he and Mikey got rid of a pile of them, more would just take their place.

"Donnie look out!" Mikey warned his brother.

The purple masked turtle only had enough time to look to what Mikey was yelling about. When he did he saw four of the machines in the air about to strike down on him. Donnie widen his eyes and managed to pull his staff in front of him, hoping that his weapon would take the blow.

Before Don felt the machines attack him he heard a roar echo in the sewers. Then he looked up to see Destiny jump over him attacking the four machines. Her claws, sharp and strong enough, ripped through the machine's body, completely shredding the thing.

"Thanks Des." Donnie said to her.

She smiled and nodded at the turtle and went over to help Mike out.

"Donnie!"

The turtle turned around and saw his other brothers running over to him.

"You alright?" Leo asked him first.

"Yeah I'm fine, Des came in the nick of time."

He nodded and then joined in the fight with the rest of them. It didn't take long for all the machines to be disposed of. Though sadly during their fight they lost track of their machine.

"Well we got rid of them all but we lost ours." Des sighed.

"It's alright, let's get back home." Leo said.

"Yeah, going to need some rest after that." Don admitted as he followed his older brother.

The other two followed behind and Destiny was just about to follow as well, until a strange scent caught her nose. She turned down the left tunnel trying to follow the scent. She heard the four of them call after her but she ignored them for the moment.

When she reached the end of the tunnel she found more of the small machines but they were approaching something, or someone. Des took no time and attacked them knocking them away from whatever it was they were after. Destiny heard the brothers as they finished off the ones she had knocked back.

Feeling a little exhausted she transformed herself back in the shadows, then looked over to see what it was they were after. However she didn't have to wait very long.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You saved my life." The voice said.

Destiny smiled at the sound of the voice.

"You're welcome." She said as she took a step forward, revealing herself to the woman in front of her.

The woman had dark red hair and looked pale to Destiny. She wore a purple shirt with light brown pants and sneakers.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" the woman asked her as she began to stand up.

"Oh well I live down here."

"Wait you live down here?" the woman asked in shock.

Destiny smiled and nodded her head. She then heard the turtles approaching behind her.

"What did you find Destiny?" Leo asked her as he appeared behind her, not showing himself to the woman.

"Just this woman here." She answered.

Mikey then ran up in front of Destiny, not thinking of course.

"Hi there!" he said smiling at the woman.

"What is- How did-" the woman questioned not finishing her sentence before she passed out from shock.

Destiny did a face palm as Mikey walked over to the woman. He picked her up then faced the other four.

"So, can I keep her?" he asked with a goofy grin.

When they got back home, Mikey placed the woman on the couch, while Leo went to explain to Master Splinter about what had happened. Destiny walked over to the kitchen and flushed her eyes out a little more, as they started to sting a bit on the walk back to the liar.

Raph went over to his punching bag until the woman woke up, Donnie went over to his workshop to see what else he could do with the leftover parts of the machines, while Mikey read some of his comic books until the woman woke up.

Leo came out of Master Splinter's room and walked over to the kitchen, only to find Destiny still trying to flush out the gas from her eyes.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her.

Destiny stopped the water and got one of the rags laying on the counter to wipe her face off.

"Yeah I'm okay. My eyes just started to sting a little on our way back here."

The turtle then walked over to her and held her head. He looked down at her eyes, trying to see if there was any damage or even anything left inside her eyes. After a few minutes of not finding anything dangerous in her eyes, he let go of her head.

"I don't see anything in them. Can you still see okay?"

"Yeah, I mean nothing seems different."

"Probably nothing to worry about then."

She nodded and then heard noises coming from the main room. The two went out to see what was happening, only to find the three brothers around the couch.

"Is she awake?" Destiny asked as she joined up with them, with Leo close behind.

Raph nodded and motioned for her to come over.

"So you guys are giant, talking, green, turtles?" Which the three turtles around her nodded.

Des then walked over and sat on the couch next to her. The woman then looked over to her with a questioning look.

"Don't worry about it. You're safe here." Destiny said to her.

"This has to be some kind of dream, right? I must be asleep."

The woman then grabbed the pillow and put it over her face, mumbling that she was asleep. Mikey then yawned.

"Man, she's making me sleepy."

Destiny then grabbed the pillow from her and smiled to her.

"I know it's hard to believe but you aren't sleeping."

The woman then started at Destiny then to the turtles. Still unconvinced that she wasn't asleep.

"How did you deal with all of this then? Did you know them from the start?"

Destiny shook her head.

"Nope they found me up on the surface. They saved me from a bunch of purple dragons."

The woman slowly nodded, then decided that there was no possible way she could be dreaming all of this.

"I see then, so who are you?" the woman asked her.

"Oh I'm Destiny, and you are?"

"April O'Neal."

Then then the girls looked over to find Master Splinter approaching.

"Then perhaps Miss O'Neal you could explain to us what has happened to you." He said.

However April didn't take Splinter's appearance well either. She stared at him only to pass out once again.

"This is going to be a long night." Destiny admitted.

**Well there we have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up relatively soon. Please if you like the story fav/follow or leave a review, it means a lot to me and thank you guys for reading. I'll see you all next chapter.**

**~wolvesfinalden **


	7. Chapter 6: Mousers

**Hello Everyone and Welcome Back!**

**Wow sorry this took so long to update. With school and work going on it's just hard to find time to write and update lately. Though I should have some free time here coming up so I should be able to keep up with the updates. Anyway on with the story and I hope you all enjoy!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 6: The Mousers**

After April woke up again, she began to explain why the machines had been chasing her down the sewers.

"I was working for Baxter Stockman, then when I got curious about the mousers, I found out exactly what he had wanted them for. Instead of helping get rid of the city's rat problem he was going to use them to steal money from banks and other jewels to get rich. When he found me he sent his mousers after me to get rid of me." April explained.

"What a horrible man." Destiny said.

"So they're called mousers huh?" Don said as he walked over to his workshop.

"We'll have to stop him and get rid of those mousers before they cause even more trouble." Leo said.

Master Splinter nodded in agreement.

"First you will need a plan my sons."

Destiny then walked over to join Don in his workshop, with April following her.

"Any ideas brainiac?" Destiny asked him as she stood behind him.

He was looking up on his computer about Stockman's system. Figuring out what he could do to shut down the mousers permanently.

"I could lead you guys into the building and log into the system so you can shut down the mousers." April told him.

"You could do that?" Destiny asked her.

"Yeah, I still know all of Baxter's passwords and access codes. I can easily log you in um." April paused looking over at the turtle.

Destiny was confused to why she paused until she realized that she didn't know the turtles' names or anything.

"I'm Donatello." Don answered noticing why the woman had paused her sentence.

"Sorry about that I guess they never really got the chance to tell you about themselves." Destiny said rubbing the back of her head.

Destiny then grabbed April's hand and went over to the other three turtles.

"The one in the orange mask there is Michelangelo. Red mask over there is Rapheal and of course the one in the blue mask is Leonardo."

April waved at them all before she looked back to Destiny.

"And who was the rat earlier?" She asked her.

"Oh that was Master Splinter."

"I see so do they go by nicknames or prefer their whole names?" April asked her.

Leo then walked up behind them, standing beside Destiny. He then smiled at April.

"We have nicknames we go by. You can call me Leo." He said to her.

Mikey then jumped over to the three of them, laughing a bit before he spoke.

"Call me Mikey." He said pointing to himself.

Raph on the other hand didn't bother coming over and just decided to call across the room.

"Just call me Raph."

"Don or Donnie is fine with me." Don said, appearing behind Destiny and Leo.

"Alright then, I'll have to remember that." April said. "Anything else I should know?"

Master Splinter then entered on cue and motioned them to come to the couch and sit. They all followed and Splinter stood in front of the couch. He told her their story from beginning till now. Also throwing in Destiny's little story about how she came here and her little secret.

After he was finished April looked over to Destiny with a confused look on her face. Destiny knew she was still unsure about her secret so she got up and changed in front of her. Allowing the blue light to surround her again. Of course like always, when the light died down in her place was her lioness form.

April jumped back a bit still surprised about her sudden change. Then she walked over to her and examined her. Destiny was afraid she would not trust her or even like her much anymore after she saw her other form. To her surprise April didn't react the same as she did when she first met the turtles.

"Well this is interesting." She finally said.

"What do you mean?" Destiny asked her.

The boys were also confused as to how well she took Destiny's change then she did when she first saw them.

"Your change is really interesting. You still have your human self but can also transform yourself into lion." April said. "Just something you don't see every day. Though it's not as shocking as seeing giant mutant turtles."

She smiled and looked over to the turtles, who all looked at her with surprise. Master Splinter on the other hand just smiled and shook his head. He understood why April could take her appearance well and not theirs. Destiny could transform back to whatever form she wanted. Not to mention each form looked natural other than the swirl under Destiny's right eye in her lioness form.

"We should probably head out now." Don said.

Leo nodded in agreement walking to the door with Don. Mikey quickly ran after them while Raph just walked over to them. The girls followed after Raph, with Destiny waving a goodbye to Master Splinter. The old rat smiled and returned a wave to the girl as she left behind them. She was here for a short period of time but Splinter grew to like her. She was becoming like the daughter he never had. Which he gladly accepted the change from his sons. She did make it easier to handle all of them.

After the group had reached the surface they immediately headed for Stockman's building. They headed for the rooftops and April was having a little difficulty keeping up with all of them. Destiny realized this and quickly changed herself to her lioness form. She then ran behind April and under her, causing her to drop on Destiny's back.

April was shocked at first but glad that Destiny had done it. The lioness then sprinted up ahead, passing up Mikey and Raph making it up to the front by Leo and Don.

"How far ahead April?" Don asked looking over to her.

"It's just straight up ahead, you can see from here." She said pointing up ahead to the taller building.

When they all reached the building, Donnie went to work on the roof. He deactivated the security cameras and locks so they could easily enter the building. Destiny went in first, much to Leo's dismay. Her lioness form made it easy to move through the building undetected. She moved quickly making sure they had a clear shot to the lab April had described. Once she mapped out the area and was able to locate the lab she ran back to the group.

"We have a clear shot, no security is around at the moment." Destiny told them.

"Figures, he's as cocky as ever." April retorted.

Destiny then lead the way through the building, bringing them to the lab. April quickly ran over to the computer to get to work. She was able to still use her access codes and passwords to get in easily. After that she pulled up the mousers programs on the screen. From there Donnie went to work, helping April figure out how to shut them down properly.

Meanwhile Destiny kept watch near the door, being able to hear farther than the others. The other three brothers kept watch in the other corners of the lab screens.

"That should be able to shut them down for good." April said pointing to the program on the screen.

Donnie nodded but was stopped when he heard a noise come from Destiny. Everyone turned to see her fighting off a few mousers. Leo ran up beside her and sliced them in half. Des looked around the corner, knowing she had heard someone coming. She saw a man with dark skin approaching them. Leo noticed what she was looking at.

"Donnie we have company." He whispered as loud as he could.

Destiny on the other hand, had just growled at the man coming. Which confused Leo as he watched how she was acting. She hadn't done this before in the time that they had known her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he watched Destiny launch herself at the man.

"What the!" he yelled.

Destiny growled at him, showing her teeth. Leo noticed there was no sign of her human self at the moment. Raph ran up behind Leo as he was watching Des.

"What's going on with her?" Raph asked Leo.

"I have no idea but it looks like her human self isn't even present." Leo said almost in a whisper.

Raph's eyes widened as he looked back at her. The man tried to push her off but couldn't even get her to budge. He began screaming as Destiny held up her right paw and unsheathed her claws.

"Woah Des cool it!" Raph yelled as he ran over to her.

Leo was in a state of shock that he didn't even move. Mikey finally came up behind him to see what was happening only to see Raph knock Des back and the man stand up shaking.

"What's going on here?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea Mikey." Leo answered.

"Are you guys alright back there!?" Donnie yelled from the computer.

He was still working with April on shutting the mousers down, they didn't even bother to look back to find out what was going on.

"I think Des lost it!" Mikey yelled back to Don.

"What?!" Donnie yelled finally looking back.

April did too and noticed the man right away.

"Stockman." She said loud enough for only Donnie to hear.

"What are you!?" he yelled at the turtles.

A roar came from Destiny at the man's outburst. Her eyes were still not showing any humanity in them. Which worried Raph and Leo, who were the only ones who noticed.

"April!" Stockman yelled after seeing the girl by Donnie.

"Busted." Donnie said then hit one last button on the computer. "Guys come one we gotta get out of here!"

Leo then snapped out of it and ran to Raph and Destiny. Raph was having trouble controlling her when Leo reached them.

"Raph let her go."

"Are you crazy? She's not exactly herself at the moment." Raph said.

"I know but I think it's just making it worse."

"Fine."

Raph then let her go and Des suddenly stopped struggling and looked at Raph and Leo.

"Guys come on!" Donnie and April yelled.

Mikey ran close behind Donnie as they busted out of the windows of the control room. Raph went ahead and followed them while Leo stayed behind with Destiny. She wasn't moving just stared at him.

"Des come on!" Leo yelled trying to snap her out of her trance.

When she didn't respond or even move Leo picked her up and ran with her towards the window, his brothers smashed out. Stockman tried to stop him but was easily knocked out of the way.

"You won't get past my mousers!" he screamed as he went to activate them.

As he pushed the button to activate them all the metal robots' eyes lit up red. Though they didn't move at all. Stockman was cursing and yelling for them to move but they still refused to move. The scientist tried to figure out why they weren't responding, though he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

The group was running for an exit April found down below that lead to the sewers, when one mouser exploded. After the one exploded it became a chain reaction as one after the other went off as well. The group barely made it out of the place before it came crumbling down.

"Well that was close." Mikey said looking at the now blocked off exit.

"Yeah I just put in a code for them to go off once Stockman turned them on. That should put an end to this whole mouser ordeal." Donnie explained.

"Well that's good news but what was wrong with Destiny?" April asked looking over to Raph and Leo, who was still holding the lioness.

"I have no idea, she hasn't responded since Raph let her go." He said looking down at her.

Destiny's eyes were now closed and looked as if she was sleeping. Donnie walked over to her and tried to find something that would have made her act that way. At first he couldn't find anything but then he noticed a mark on her.

"Let's get back to the liar, I'll look over her once we get back." Don said as he began walking back home.

The others followed slowly behind him. Leo looked down at her and noticed what Don had. It looked like a bite mark from a mouser, though something was off about it. The leader ignored it and hurried behind the others. Whatever it was Donnie would be able to figure it out.

**That will be all for this chapter. The next one should be up here soon so it won't take as long as this one did. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget if you like the story and you haven't yet please follow/fav the story. Also leave a review telling me what you think. Thank you all so much and I will see you all next chapter!**

**~wolvesfinalden**


	8. Chapter 7: Comfort and Healing

**Hello Everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter, tried not to take as long to do this one so it is actually a fairly short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**~wolvesfinalden**

**TMNT: The Destiny Lies Within**

**Chapter 7: Comfort and Healing**

Leo watched as Don examined Destiny in his lab. He'd been at it for almost an hour now, which made the leader a bit uneasy. He looked over to Raph to find him still at his punching bag, beating the hell out of it. He figured it was trying to let his anger out on the bag, something Des always told him to do when he felt pissed off or the slightest bit angry.

April had been helping Don with Des but she retired to the kitchen for the moment. She sat at the table they had looking over a paper. Leo had wanted to ask Don if he found something or had a simple clue but he didn't bother his brother. If something came up Don or April would have said so. The turtle then looked around to see where the youngest brother was. He didn't say a word the entire way back, which worried Leo a little. He saw his brother by the tv, he was clicking through channels stopping on a news story.

Leo didn't pay a lot of attention to the news but decided it would keep his mind off of Des for the time being. He walked over and sat beside his youngest brother. Mikey only looked slightly at Leo before returning his eyes to the screen.

_"In latest news a break in happened earlier tonight at a local jewelry shop. Witnesses say that they could only make out what seems to be teenage boys. If you have any other information please contact the local police."_

This was what bothered Leo about the surface. People can do both wonderful and terrible things. It was hard to believe that this was where April and Destiny come from. Leo had saw firsthand just how cruel the world could be. That night always played in Leo's mind, Des's tears, her mother's words, and how uneasy she was when she had reached what she used to call home.

"Hey guys!" Don yelled across the room.

Leo and Mikey shot up from the couch, while Raph immediately stopped punching his bag. All three hurried over to Don, who had been accompanied by April.

"Did you find anything out?" Leo asked him.

Don paused for a moment before he answered his older brother.

"Yeah I did. She should be fine now but the mouser bite caused her to go into that mode, if you call it that. It had almost hit one of the veins in her neck, which could have been fatal. Since she doesn't have a lot of experience fighting like that her lion half must have took control over her." Don explained to them.

Leo was relieved she was fine, though made a mental note to help Des train some more so that it wouldn't happen again. He then looked passed Don to see Des asleep on Don's examination table. She was still in her lioness form, probably still recovering from the incident. Slowly Leo walked passed Don and approached Des.

Not wanting to wake her he sat down beside her on the chair Don had sitting beside the table. Leo looked at the spot on her neck where the mouser bit was, it was now covered in bandages. Leo smiled at his brother's handy work. Don was the brains of the family alright, he took it upon himself to learn how to treat wounds and any other kind of medical emergency they might have. Leo was grateful for that since they couldn't exactly go to the hospital or anything, not without freaking people out that is.

"Well she looks alright now Don." Leo heard Raph say behind him. "Good to know that medical stuff you've been looking up comes in handy."

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly serious, she wasn't hurt that bad and it didn't seem to bother her." Don told them.

"She should wake up soon anyway now. I'm surprised she hasn't yet." April added.

"I thought that too but I'd give her more time because she might be mentally exhausted. For all we know she might have been fighting to get control back over herself." Don defended her.

"That's true." April admitted.

She then looked over at the time and saw it was really late.

"Well boys I better head back home. It's later than what I had thought." She told them.

Leo looked up at the time and saw it was around one in the morning. Looking back at April he began to speak.

"Do you need one of us to go with you back?" Leo asked her.

April then sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine guys really. I can make it back myself." She said.

Raph then walked over to her and made his way out.

"I'll escort ya back. I need to get out for a bit anyway." Raph stated not taking any moment to make his way out of the liar.

Mikey looked back at Raph while Leo and Don just sighed as they watched him leave. April then hurried after him not objecting the hot-head. Leo shifted his gaze back to Des before hearing Don speak up.

"Well I'm going to head to bed, if you're going to watch her." Don said looking over to Leo.

"Yeah go ahead Donnie. I'll stay with her." Leo said, then turned to Mikey. "You should get some sleep too Mikey."

The youngest turtle paused before nodding. He took one more look at Des before he started to head to his room. Don was about to follow Mikey but stopped for a second.

"Don't worry Leo." Don almost whispered.

Leo looked up from Des and over to his brother.

"She'll be okay, she should wake up soon. If she doesn't in about an hour try to wake her up yourself. Just so she can understand what was happening, if she's not in a lot of pain or feeling funny, she can go ahead and go back to sleep." Don told him.

Before Leo could answer back, Don had left the room going to bed. Leo smiled softly, Don might have been hiding it but he was truly worried about her from the second they made it out of the building. Looking back at Des he stroked her head.

"You're really growing on everyone Des. Including myself." Leo gently whispered.

He sat beside her for about an hour. Raph had come back during the time period and said good night to Leo after looking over Destiny one more time. Now the turtle was about to try and wake her up, when her eyes fluttered open. She looked him in the eye then slowly began to get up.

"Careful Des." Leo said in a low whisper so he wouldn't wake the others.

"Leo, what happened?"

It took him a few minutes before he answered.

"You went berserk and Raph held you down. When I told him to let you go and he had done so, you just stopped and passed out. We took you back here and Don worked on you making sure you were okay."

Leo watched as she slowly nodded her head. He could see she was struggling to remember what had happened.

"What do you remember?" Leo asked her.

She paused for a moment trying to recall what she could remember.

"We were in the building I was keeping watch, until some of the mousers came. When I got rid of most of them two snuck up behind me and when I turned around on clamped its mouth around my throat. I was able to shake it but once it was off I remember feeling strange. Then I couldn't move my own body to my will, I could see what was happening but it was like I was out of my own body watching what happened. When Stockman showed up everything went blurry. It only cleared up when Raph tackled me and I heard your voice saying to let me go. Once he did my mind was back but I still was unable to move my body." Destiny explained.

The turtle nodded his head. From what she described it made sense now.

"Leo, do you have any idea why that happened?" She asked him hoping for an explanation

He nodded as he looked over at her.

"Donnie said after he was done looking you over he thought that the mouser bite had done it. At first he wasn't sure why but before he went to bed he told me that he thinks that when the mouser bit you there it caused your lion form to take control. The reason why it might have done that might be because you haven't fought a lot in that form or have been in that much danger. So when it got its attack in it almost hit a fatal spot on you." Leo tried to explain and remember what his brother had told him about an hour ago.

"I see so it was a means to protect myself."

Leo nodded as he looked at her. She seemed okay now but he was still worried about her.

"Are you in any pain now or do you feel funny?" he asked her.

"I don't think so. I feel fine now."

Leo then got up and offered a hand to her. Destiny slowly changed back to her human self and then took Leo's hand. Once she was up Leo began to walk out of the room.

"Come on, we should get some sleep then. Don said you should be fine if you didn't feel off or were in pain."

"Okay."

The two then entered their room and layed on the bed. Des fell asleep first leaving a wide awake Leo. He sat in the bed as he was lost in thought. Things were only going to get more dangerous now. Leo looked back down at Des who was sound asleep. He smiled at her, she made him feel happy every time she was near him. He wasn't sure why but he also felt strange around her however he couldn't explain the feeling. It was a moment later that the thought struck him.

'Master Splinter always told us stories for bed about a prince and a princess falling in love or something like that. Along with the stories about Yoshi and Tang Chen. I wonder if that's what is happening to me. Am I falling in love with Des?' he thought to himself.

Looking back at the girl he smiled and wrapped his arm around her, bringing the girl closer to himself. Leo then finally closed his eyes with one thought that crossed his mind before he let sleep take him.

'I guess I'll find out sooner or later, if that's what is happening then sure enough the curse is going to affect me as well.'

**That's it for this chapter. Again sorry there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter. There will be more in the next one I promise. Anyway thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Also remember to leave a review and if you haven't yet fav/follow the story if you like it. Thank you guys so much and until next time.**

**~wolvesfinalden**


End file.
